1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing passive devices and packages using a thin metal piece, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing passive devices and semiconductor packages capable of manufacturing passive devices required for a system construction on a thin metal piece containing a dielectric layer, effectively emitting heat by attaching semiconductor devices in a bare-chip state on a thin metal piece using a flip-chip bonding or a wire-bonding, and selectively integrating the passive devices having excellent electrical property even in ultrahigh frequency waves on the thin metal piece containing a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one of important properties required for a semiconductor package is a heat emission property. Particularly, as semiconductor devices are high-speed and high-power oriented recently, much researches and developments are being carried out so as to deal with high heat generation.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a semiconductor package for heat emission according to an embodiment of a related art. First, a substrate 71 having a plurality of solder balls (SB) formed on a lower portion thereof and a metal cap 79 for sealing an upper surface of the substrate 71 using a sealant 72 are prepared, respectively. At this point, the substrate 71 is made of one of a printed circuit board (PCB), a ceramic substrate, and a silicon substrate for being applied to a semiconductor package such as a pin grid array (PGA) type, a land grid array (LGA) type, and a ball grid array (BGA) type.
Next, after a semiconductor chip 74 is mounted on a die pad 73 of the substrate 71, a bonding pad of the semiconductor chip 74 is electrically connected with an electrode pad of the substrate 71 using a bonding wire 75. At this point, a tape automated bonding (TAB) can be applied as the bonding means instead of the electrical connection using the bonding wire 75.
Next, when the wire bonding is completed by the bonding means, an adhesive 76 for bonding a heat spreader on an upper surface of the semiconductor chip 74 is spread on the upper surface. At this point, the adhesive 76 should not have an influence on the surface of the semiconductor substrate 74 and should appropriately support the heat spreader 77.
The heat spreader 77 of a flat type is mounted on the adhesive 76. At this point, the heat spreader 77 is mounted between the upper surface of the adhesive 76 and a thermal compound 78.
Here, the heat spreader 77 is made of one material selected from the group consisting of copper having high thermal conductivity, copper alloy, aluminum, aluminum alloy, steel, and stainless steel.
Next, the upper surface of the substrate 71 is sealed by the metal cap 79. The thermal compound 78 is dotted between the heat spreader 77 and the metal cap 79 before the upper surface is sealed by the metal cap 79, so that adhesiveness or thermal diffusion improves.
Thus, the substrate 71 and the metal cap 79 are sealed by the sealant 72. When the sealant 72 is hardened, the thermal compound is also hardened.
After that, a heat sink (HS) of a fin shape is attached on the upper surface of the metal cap 79 so that high heat may be easily emitted, and the manufacturing of the semiconductor package for heat emission is completed.
The related art semiconductor package for heat emission can improve an heat-emission effect more or less using the metal cap, but substrates such as PCBs on which passive devices (inductors, capacitors, resistors, transmission lines), passive circuits, semiconductors are mounted are plastic substrates or ceramic substrates having low thermal conductivity, so that such substrates have a problem of not effectively emitting heat transferred from the devices to the surface of the substrate.